


Young Loki

by devil_05166



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_05166/pseuds/devil_05166
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I kinda got addicted to drawing Loki. Tried to imagine him when he is young with a innocent face, a face that doesn't let you see his scheming mind.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Young Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llanval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llanval/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eidolon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209212) by [Llanval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llanval/pseuds/Llanval). 



> I kinda got addicted to drawing Loki. Tried to imagine him when he is young with a innocent face, a face that doesn't let you see his scheming mind.

[](http://s1231.beta.photobucket.com/user/devil05166/media/image-1.jpg.html)


End file.
